Crafting
Crafting on City of Arabel. There are several crafting option available on City of Arabel: [[Construction based crafting|'Construction based crafting']] Wands Potions Spell Gems Socketed Items. 'Wands.' Crafting a wand on City of arabel is much like in the original game, except you need to use a crafting table to complete it. Access to a crafting table will need a pass, temporary (10 visits) or permanent. You can buy these from the NPC's who have wand crafting tables. Locations of these can be found out quite easily by asking around and are entirely logical. In order to craft a wand you must first have the craft wand feat. To craft, purchase an unenchanted wand (found in stores in game), cast a spell onto the wand. This will take XP and gold to 'charge' the wand. Once charged the wand must be taken to and placed inside a crafting table in order to be completed. Wands with more powerful spells may take more visits to the crafting table. You may only use the tables once per day. You may, however, charge as many wands as you have XP and funds for. You are not allowed to delevel from crafting of wands as this will count as "insufficent" XP for creating the wand. Price = (VALUE * NUMBER_OF_CHARGES * 11) / 1000. This way, if we are to make a 10 charges wand of Aid, where the value is 4500, we have: Price = (4500 * 10 * 11)/1000 = 495 gold lyons. :Aid - 4500 Amplify - 1500 Animate Dead - Level 10 - 11250. Animate Dead - Level 15 - 33750. Balagarn Iron Horn - 4500 Bane - 1500 Barkskin - Level 3 - 3000. Barkskin - Level 6 - 4500. Barkskin - Level 12 - 9000. Bestow Curse - 11250. Bless - 1500 Blindness and Deafness - 4500 Blood Frenzy - 4500. Bulls Strength - 4500. Burning Hands - 3750 Call Lightning - Level 5 - 11250. Call Lightning - Level 10 - 22500. Camouflage - 1500 Cats grace - 4500. Charm Monster - 11250. Charm Person - 500 Charm Person or Animal - 1500 Clauridience and Clairvoyance - 11250. Clarity - 4500. Color Spray - 1500. Confusion - 11250. Contagion - 11250 Continual Flame - 4500. Cure Critical Wounds - 10500. Cure Light Wounds - 750. Cure Minor Wounds - 180. Cure Moderate Wounds - 1250. Cure Serious Wounds - 2500. Darkness - 4500. Darkvision - 4500. Daze - 375. Death Ward - 21000. Dismissal - 21000. Dispel Magic - Level 5 - 11250. Dispel Magic - Level 10 - 22500. Displacement - 11250. Divine Favor - 1500 Divine Power - 21000. Divine Shield - 1500. Doom - 1500. Eagles Splendor - 4500. Eletric Jolt - 500 Elemental Shield - 21000 Endurance - 4500 Endure Elements - 1500 Enervation - 21000 Entangle - 3750 Entropic Shield - 1500 Evards Black Tentacles - 21000 Expeditious Retreat - 1500 Fear - 11250 Find Traps - 4500 Fireball - Level 5 - 11250. Fireball - Level 10 - 22500. Flame Arrow - Level 5 - 11250. Flame Arrow - Level 12 - 27000. Flame Lash - Level 3 - 4500. Flame Lash - Level 10 - 15000 Flare - 500 Fox Cunning - 4500. Freedom of Movement - 21000. Ghostly Visage - 4500. Ghoul Touch - 4500. Grease - 1500. Gust of Wind - 22500. Hammer of Gods - 21000. Haste - Level 5 - 11250. Haste - Level 10 - 22500. Hold Animal - 4500. Hold Person - 4500. Ice Storm - 33750. Identify - 4500 Improved Invisibility - 33750. Inflict Critical Wounds - 21000. Inflict Light Wounds - 1500. Inflict Minor Wounds - 500 Inflict Moderate Wounds - 4500. Inflict Serious Wounds - 11250 Invisibility - 4500 Purge Invisibility - 11250 Invisibility Sphere - 11250 Isaacs Lesser Missile Storm - 21000 Knock - 4500 Lesser Dispel - 7500 Lesser Restoration - 4500 Lesser Spell Breach - 21000 Light - 1875 Lightining Bolt - Level 5 - 11250 Lightining Bolt - Level 10 - 22500 Mage Armor - 1500 Magic Missile - Level 3 - 999 Magic Missile - Level 5 - 2333 Magic Missile - Level 9 - 3750 Melf's Acid Arrow - Level 3 - 4500 Melf's Acid Arrow - Level 6 - 9000 Melf's Acid Arrow - Level 9 - 13500 Minor Globe of Invulnerability - 21000. Negative Energy Burst - 18750. Negative Energy Protection - 11250. Negative Energy Ray - Level 5 - 3750. Negative Energy Ray - Level 7 - 5250. Negative Energy Ray - Level 9 - 6750. Neutralize Poison - 11250. One with the Land - 4500. Owls Wisdom - 4500. Phantasmal Killer - 21000. Poison - 11250. Polymorph Self - 21000 Prayer - 11250. Protection From Elements - 6750. Quillfire - 11250. Ray of Enfeeblement - 1500. Ray of Frost - 200. Remove Blindness and Deafness - 11250. Remove Curse - 11250 Remove Disease - 7500 Remove Fear - 1500 Remove Paralysis - 4500 Resist Elements - 4500 Resistance - 3750 Restoration - 21000 Sanctuary - 1500 Scare - 1500 Searing Light - 11250 See Invisibility - 4500 Shield - 1500 Shield of Faith - 3400 Silence - 1500 Sleep - 3750. Slow - 11250 Sound Burst - 4500. Stinking Cloud - 11250. Stoneskin - 21000. Summon Creature I - 3750. Summon Creature II - 4500. Summon Creature III - 11200. Summon Creature IV - 21000. Tasha's Hideous Laughter - 4500. True Strike - 1500 Vampiric Touch - 7500 Virtue - 375 Wall of Fire - 27000 War Cry - 15750 Web - 4500 Protection From Evil - Level 2 - 700 Protection From Evil - Level 5 - 1500 Protection From Good - Level 2 - 700 Protection From Good - Level 5 - 1500 : 'Potions.' Potion crafting on City of Arabel has been changed. In order to craft a potion you must first have the brew potion feat. To craft three conditions must be met. You must have an empty potion bottle in your inventory (purchased at stores in game) you must also have the required spell memorised. You must also have the coreect recipe in your inventory (found in stores, and in various places in game.) Once these conditions are met, you must 'use' the recipe item, and your potion will be crafted. Note: - The DM's have stated there are potential bonuses to crafting potions near a cauldron, but they can be crafted anywhere. 'Spell Gems.' Spell gems are custom items. In order to craft spell gems, you must first take the Spell focus: transmutation feat, you must also have at least three levels in a spell casting class. To craft a spell gem, you must have a gem of high enough value to hold the spell. Spell and gem values must be found out ingame through trial and error or talking to other gem crafters. Casting a spell onto a suitable gem will result in a gem with that spell imbued into it being created and placed into your inventory. 'Socketed items' Socketed items are custom content for City of Arabel. You need no feats, nor skills to craft socketed items. Any characte r can do this at any level. In order to create socketed items, you must have a special socketable item in your inventory, and a special socketable gem. Ask around in game, or explore the server to find such things. There is a store in game which sells almost every item type with one socket. Items with multiple sockets are rare, and the system is not fully implemented. Once you have an item, and a gem, simply 'use' the gem on the item you wish to place the gem into. You can find out how many sockets an item has free by 'using' the item. Socketed items and gems have Green names. Gems come in a variety of conditions. Flawless, flawed, and crippled. Flawless gems will leave little to no impurities (in the form of negative stats) Flawed gems will leave minor impurities Crippled gems will leave large impurities. Negative values are decided randomly. Positive values are set by the DM's when the gem is created.